Psych It Up!
by ShakeItUpJerilyn
Summary: My take on what should've happened on Psych It Up! It really did cost Rocky a lot to become "Madame Rockela"! Find out what after this suckish summary. Pairings: Cy/TyCe Reuce/Drocky Tinka/OC (Kent Boyd) Oh yeah and GUNTHER'S BACK...
1. Chapter 1: Maybe Psychics are real

(Rocky's POV)  
I walked down the school hallways with Cece. We were chatting about Cece's love life. "Rocky! Ever since James and I broke up, I've been thinking about what Madame Tiffany told me, y'know? I mean. Who's the love of my life?" She asked, concerned. "Well to be honest with you, now that everyone thinks I'm a psychic, I think you and a VERY close friend of ours would make a REALLY good couple. Get married even." I was grinning my head off. Ty. It was Ty. Cece and Ty like each other, A LOT! They're always grilling me about each other! Cece's eyes widened, happily, "Who?!" "Cece, you already know who. He's near. You'll just have to wait." I assured her. "Yes!" She squealed, happily. "Hey there, Madame Rockela!" Deuce came up to me with that stupid goofy grin on his face. "Deuce, you do realize you owe me for this, right?" I rolled my eyes, laughing along with him. "Yes I do."

Deuce snickered, poking me. "Stop it." I giggled, nervously. When he's around I get butterflies...  
"ALL HAIL MADAME ROCKELA!" The crowd cheered, happily. "Guys, you can't be serious." I let out a fake laugh, "I'm not psychic!" "You're darn right you aren't!" Dina scolded me, "You're a jinx!" "Excuse me?" I asked, confused. "You told me that me and Deuce were destined to be together and we'd never break up...well guess what? We BROKE UP! AND it's all YOUR fault, BLUE!" She grabbed my shirt. "Whoa, Dina! I swear I had nothing to do with that! I'm not even psychic!" I say, putting my hands up in defense. "Okay then. I guess THIS doesn't hurt either!"

Dina punches my stomach. HARD. "Oof!" I grunted in a BOATLOAD of pain. She has a hard punch. Simultaneously, the crowd roared in confusion. "Rocky, are you okay?!" Cece shrieked, worriedly. "I will be..." I groaned, clutching my stomach. "Dina, what the hell?!" Deuce says, furiously. "Madam Bimbo's got everything coming to her!" Dina screamed in my face. "Dina, wait! Let me talk to y-OW!" She punched me in my eye. My vision going blurry in my left eye. I held it, trying to open it. It's swelling up. "Dina, stop it!" Cece bucked up to Dina. "No! Not until I get what I want!" Dina moved Cece out of the way. "Dina, I'm not gonna fight you. I'm a pacifist. I have my limits. I don't care what you do. I WON'T fight back..." Dina burst into a high pitched laughter as if she heard the best joke, "Oh Rocky. You made the biggest mistake of your life!" "Dina, don't touch Rocky anymore!" Deuce exclaimed, jumping in front of me. "I broke up with you because of your temper! You tend to get jealous of Rocky for no REASON! I know what you did but you don't see me grilling you about your business!" The halls became deadly silent. "I'm tired of fighting. I'm not having it anymore. I want a girl who I can trust, who I can talk to about anything, who understands me, who will listen to me, who won't cheat on me, and who will ALWAYS love me. NO MATTER WHAT." He turned to me, taking my hand in his, "That girl...is Rocky..." Everyone gasped in horror.

My eyes widened in despair, "Why me?" "Because I made a mistake of not choosing you I'm the first place when I should have. I want you, Rockystar. You." Deuce cupped my cheek. "Then I'm your girl, Deuce..." I whispered, giving in. We leaned in, soon closing the gap between our lips. Everyone cheered, whistling and everything else. We pulled apart looking into each other's eyes. "Go get ya man, Rocky!" Cece cheered the loudest. We both laughed at Cece's comment. Oh Cece, what would we do without you?

(Cece's POV) Afterschool...  
I sat by Rocky on the couch, "He's supposed to be here ANY minute now!" I sighed, frustratedly. "Cece, just calm down and wait, okay?" Rocky comforted, soothingly, "The love of your life will be here. Hopefully..." "See? Even you don't believe it. Whatever, Rocky." I get up off of the couch, heading to the door. "Cece, look I'm sorry, okay?" Rocky took the ice pack off of her eye, "I'm just confused like you. I've never met a psychic and Madame Tiffany was wrong on my vision." I raised an eyebrow, "Well...I don't know. I give up on love. You wanna go grab something to eat at Crusty's?" "My eye, Cece." Rocky pointed. "You'll be okay. I got your back. Come on." I smiled at her. "Okay. Thanks." Rocky smiled back. "You welcome." I opened the door and there was a guy standing there who I've loved for a LOOOONG time. Ever since we first met. Rocky's brother, Ty. He got on one knee with roses in his hand, "Cece Bella Avery Jones...make me the happiest boy on earth and be my girlfriend?" My mouth was wide open. I look at Rocky. "Answer before you give him a heart attack!" She squealed, jumping up and down. I looked back at Ty, "YES!" I squealed, and without thinking kissing him. He kissed back, of course. "Awee!" Rocky exclaimed, happily. We pulled away after at least 10 seconds. "You're the happiest man on earth?" I blushed. "I am now." Ty pecked my cheek. "Hey, whaddya know? Maybe psychics are real!" Rocky joked, giggling. "Mmhmm!" I stuck my tounge out at her, playfully. We all burst into laughter, simultaneously. Once it died down, Ty asked, "Y'all wanna meet Deuce at Crusty's?" "Let's bounce!" Rocky was out first. Ty took my hand in his, making me blush deeply. I closed the door behind me. Maybe psychics ARE real...  
END!  
CY/REUCE ONESHOT!


	2. Chapter 2: Shakin' Up Prom!

The next week...  
(Cece's POV) Shake It Up, Chicago!  
"Now, wasn't that amazing?!" Ty showed up next to me, Rocky, and Tinka after us, himself, and the rest of the dancers finished the closing dance. "That's it for this show. Tune in later tonight for our special prom episode!" He announced, "See you next week! I'm Ty Blue, your host and this is Shake It Up, Chicago!," The buzzer rang, ending the show just like that.

Rocky, Tinka, and I jumped up and down holding hands, excitedly. "We're going to Prom! We're going to Prom!" "Okay. Okay. Stop!" Rocky stopped jumping like a little kid, "Uhh, we're only sophomores!" "So? We dance on Shake It Up, Chicago! Prom here is for everyone! Therefore, we are, in fact, GOING!" "And Ty and I will therefore, in fact, win prom king and queen!" I squealed tugging on Ty. "Oh yeah! Okay!" Ty popped his collar and spun around in a circle. "Jesus, he's so caaaayyyuuteee!" I giggled, stupidly.

Rocky and Tinka both gave disgusted looks, "Okay, not that I'm jealous or anything, but you two get all lovey-dovey and it makes me wanna pukey-wukey!" Tinka whined, "Yeah, I want a boyfriend." She gave a sad look. "Ohhh," I realized, "We can help. Who do you like?" "Him." She pointed at the newest background dancer. Kent Boyd. "Oh my Godfather!" Rocky exclaimed, happily. (A/N: Remember in Rock & Roll It Up! Where Edie (Cece) was dancing with Phoenix (Ty), Trudy (Rocky) with Ace (Deuce), and Tilly (Tinka) with that unknown dancer? That was Kent Boyd. After he guest starred on Shake It Up, they hired him as a background dancer. Tinka has liked him ever since! BTW he's my OC in this story!)

Tinka, Ty, and I give Rocky an incredulous look, "What's up your corduroys?" I laughed, softly. "Kent is my buddy! Oh my Gosh! He likes you too!" Rocky whispered. "I knew that too!" Ty rolled his eyes, playfully, "He's my best friend next to your boytoy, Deuce! I'M gonna talk to him!" "Too late. He's coming over here!" Rocky giggled, pointing at Kent.

"Aye y'all," Kent greeted, "Tinks, I gotta ask you something." "He called her Tinks!" Rocky and I high fived each other. Tinka sent us a death glare, then looked back at Kent, "Yes?" He got on one knee took out a rose, "Tinka Hessenheffer, will you go to prom with me?" Rocky couldn't help but smile like an idiot. "Yes!" She squealed, happily, hugging him. "Yes!" Rocky and Ty fist bumped each other. She happily took the rose and he held her hand. "I like you...more than friends. I wanna be your boyfriend. If let me, I'll be your best friend. You're everything. Never take you for granted. Make you feel wanted. Anything you need, that's what I'll be..." Kent leaned in to kiss Tinka. She smiled, leaning in as well. Whem that gap closed, I was about to pass out. Rocky was holding back tears and poor Ty was crying. "My hero." I laughed, hysterically. When they pulled away, they kept their eyes on the prize. Each other.

My phone rang, ruining the moment. "Cece!" Rocky whacked me in the back of the head. "Ow! Its not pride and prejudice, girl! Dang!" I scoffed, sticking my tounge out at her. "Your dumb alarm ruined the moment!" She whined. "You know what? My dumb alarm means we gotta go last minute dress shopping!" I frowned, playfully. "Wait, prom is tonight and you haven't bought a dress YET?!" Ty asked, shocked. "Nope!" I smiled, cheekily. "Nooo! WE did, Cece!" Tinka pointed to Rocky and herself, "YOU didn't!" "Hey! That wasn't my fault! We had state testing all week!" I pouted like a little kid. "Then when Tinka and I went, you were like, "I'm too tired. I'm gonna take a nap. You guys go without me." And you fell asleep on my couch!" Rocky burst into laughter. "Come on! We're going to pick up my dress and you will stand there and wait like the loving best friends you are!" My voice deepened at that last part. "Fine! Its on YOU if I cannot straighten my hair!" Tinka rolled her eyes, following me. "This is being held against our will!" Rocky whined. "Let's go!" I scolded. "Let us drive you." Ty sighed following us with Kent. What would I do without Ty? Nothing because he's my everything... 


	3. Chapter 3: Spilling The Beans

(Rocky's POV) At the mall...

"Cece, hurry it up!" I whined, impatiently. "I'm coming! Jeez!" She yelled back. "This is why when there's shopping for an occasion, I do it two weeks before." I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it." Tinka agreed. "Here is the amazing...Crystal McHotness!" Cece came out in this beautiful powder blue dress. It was above the knee and over the shoulder. Heck, I'm freaking jealous! "Wow, Cece, you look beautiful!" Tinka exclaimed, incredulously. "You look really pretty, Jones. You do." A familiar voice compliments. The 3 of us turned around, simultaneously, "Dina?!" "Hey." She gave a small smile.

Cece looked at us both, "Okay, I'll be back really quick! You two meet Ty and Kent in the car! GO TROOPS! GO!" "Yes sir!" We headed out of there like our lives depended on it. "Wait a minute, Rocky and Tinka." Dina caught up to us. Dang! "Yes, Dina?" I turned to her, keeping my cool. Last time we encountered, my eye was blackened. "So I want you to know I'm not mad with you. The best girl got Deuce. Which is why I got a date to prom. Your prom." She smiled, deviously. "What? You have a date to-OUR PROM?!" My eyes widened. "What?! Non Shake It Up! dancers aren't able to attend unless they're a date!" Tinka explains. "Blah Blah Blah. Spare me the lame prom date mumbo jumbo!" Dina rolled her eyes, "My date is an excellent dancer AND he's a gentleman. Oh, here he is now!"

We both looked up at Dina's date, shocked, "Gunther?!" We shrieked. "Your date is my brother?!" Tinka asked, disgustedly. "Hello baybees!" He says in that stupid accent. "Gunther, drop the act. We stopped speaking in that accent long ago." Tinka rolled her eyes. "So you're ashamed of our family?" Gunther frowned, "Papa carried us across the mountain to freedom and this is how you treat us?!" "Will you stop?! Will you just stop?! That is a lie! We're from New Jersey!" She scolded him.

"I knew it!" Cece exclaimed, happily as she came in. "Cece!" I playfully cleared my throat. "We're american, Gunther! Get over yourself! I'm tired of living this lie!" Tinka is real upset. Wow. "Tink, let's just go back to my place. Come on." Cece grabs her hand. "No. MY sister is coming home with ME!" Gunther grabs her waist. "Hey! Let go! Gunther, stop!" Tinka fought at his grip. "Hey! Let her go, Gunther!" I hopped on his back. "Rocky, hang on! Lemme help ya!" Cece helped me pull him down. "Get. Off. Of. ME!" Gunther threw us to the floor. "Oof!" We landed all on each other. "Ow..." I groaned, holding my head.

Gunther stood over us 3 alongside Dina. "Let's go, Tinka!" He picked her up over his shoulder. "Help! Kidnapper! Rocky! Cece!" She shrieked, helplessly. "Hang on! Umph!" Dina put a foot to my stomach, holding me down. "Get off of her!" Cece tackled Dina, pinning her, "What is wrong with you?!" "Nothing but you uhh let him get away." Dina pointed. "Are you serious?" Cece got off of Dina. "Cece...it's okay. Don't freak out..." I pulled her away from Dina. "I'm gonna kill you. You caused this, Dina!" Cece was gonna go after her. "Cece, stop!" I pleaded, tugging her away, "This won't solve anything!"

Cece turned to me, "How Rocky?! I'd fight for Tinka!" "Did you two have some sort of thing I don't know about?" I asked, confused. "Rocky, she trusted me with her life. She said I was her savior..." Cece admitted, swallowing hard. "Why?" I asked again. What's going on? "Gunther will kill her..." "What?" I frowned, slightly, "He'll kill her? Why?" "Because he's a-abusive..." WHAT?! "I didn't know, Ce. I-I really didn't." "Don't worry about it." She hung her head, dejectedly, "Let's just go..."

"Cece, wait a minute now. You're not about to give up are you?"

"Why not, Rocky? I mean Tinka needed help and I failed her!"

"That doesn't mean you just give up right away, Cece. Don't give up. There's still hope!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go get her!"

"Okay I guess you're right. Come on." I hope I'm right. God I was just bluffing! Bahahahaha! That's not funny. Ahem.

REVIEW! Tehe :D lmao. Chapter 4 soon


	4. Chapter 4: Our Own Prom Nights

(Tinka's POV) Several hours later...

For the umpteenth time, I tried to escape Gunther's grip, "Will you please let go of me!?" I jerked away from him, finally. "How dare you embarrass me in front of Cece!" Gunther slammed me up against the wall. "Cece?! What about Dina?!" I pushed him, "accidentally". "Did you just PUSH me?!" He growled, twisting my arm. "Ow! Gunther, stop it!" I cried out in pain. "You deserve everything coming to you, Tinkabell!" Gunther grinned, evilly. "E-Everything? What's i-in store for me?" I gulped, scaredly. "Let's say I'll do something Kent won't til later on in life, understand?"

"W-What?" No he is not.

"Yeah. I should do IT to Cece too, huh? Even Rocky. She's pretty hot."

"Gunther, I'm begging you, please don't."

"Tinka, I'm telling you, I WILL..."

"No. Don't. Please don't."

"I won't. UNLESS..."

"Unless?"

"Unless, you be a good sister twin and drop those friends of yours. Hang with me and my friends. Change your image. Change everything about you."

"I-I can't, Gunther...they're family..." Why the hell would I say that?!

"Oh. They're FAMILY, HUH?!" He began choking me, "Ack! G-Gunther!"

"Apologize or I snap your neck! NOW!" He tightened his grip on my throat.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tears fell down my face. Why did my brother have to be so hateful?!

"I'm sorry, Gunther. It will never happen again?"

"I-I'm sorry, Gunther! It'll never happen again!" Just like that, he let me go and I fell to my knees, gasping, coughing violently, and wheezing for air.

He loomed over me, "It's your fault you're being treated like this, baby sister. You're the reject Sviederbachian of this family. (A/N: I came up with a name for Old Country. Sviederbach.) You replaced us with our worst enemies. You wanna know something else?" Gunther leaned down by my ear, "You're not my real sister." "Excuse me?" I asked, confused. "You're my STEP sister. Mama is your real mother. Papa isn't. Your real father is... (**A/N: Be ready for this...Props to a fellow fanfic writer: Nature9000.**) Gary Wilde."

My eyes widened at that, "Liar." "You called me a liar? Huh?!" He grabs me by the throat once more. "I-I don't believe you..." But then he doesn't treat me like crap. "What is this then? Your birth certificate." He showed me it. I looked on the paternal side and on the maternal side. Gary Wilde...father and mother... Squitza Wilde. They were married?! "Why didn't he tell me?" I asked, hurt. "He gave you up. Forget your past. Look at your future with us." Gunther pulled me into a soothing hug. "Gunther, let me go. I have to get ready for prom." I pry away from him. "No. You'll get ready when I say. Now we can just relax, okay?" He whispered, stroking my hair.

I actually got out from under him, "I just wanna be left alone..." I head to my room and closed my door. I hopped on my bed, facedown and cried like a baby. I felt alone. "Hey, pretty girls shouldn't cry." A voice whispered. I looked up at my fire escape. Kent was there in a tux. "W-What are you doing here?" I asked, eyeballing how good he looked in a tux. "Saving you, princess." He hugged me, tight. "Kent, if Gunther catches you...he'll-." "Which is why I'm staying here until you want me to leave, Tinka." He smiled, wiping my tears away with his thumb, "Don't cry. I'm here. I'm always here." "You care that much for me?" I asked, confused. "Of course! My best friend is no my girlfriend! I care a WHOLE lot about you, sweetie." He planted a kiss on my forehead. I hugged him tight, not wanting to let go. "Thank you..." "You're welcome..." He says, holding me tighter.

I could stay like this forever but prom starts in an hour. Well we could skip out on it...nahh. IT'S PROM! (**A/N: BTW the special "PROM" episode of Shake It Up, Chicago! is just prom but live on tv. No special dances but performances by singers and stuff. Y'know...**) "Kent." I broke our silence. "Hmm?" He replied. "We gotta get ready for prom." I tell him. "Correction, YOU have to get ready. I'm done, haha." Kent poked my stomach. "Okay," I giggled, but YOU have to turn around while I get dressed!" I poke his abs. Jesus, he's got a body! "Well we could..." He picked me up in his strong arms, placing me on my bed and tickling me. "Bahahahaha! Stop it, Kent! That tickles!" I laughed, hysterically. "Nope! This is fun!" He laughed along with me. "Okay then. We can stay here for prom tonight." I completely stopped. "I'm cool with that..." He winked at me. "In my room. Are you serious?" My eyes widened.

Kent let out a chuckle, "I'm serious. I just want it to be us tonight." "Us?" I smiled a bit. "Heck, I'll even take off the tuxedo." He took off his bow tie and his coat and his dress shoes. He even unbuttoned his shirt a bit. "Hey, you forgot about that." I giggled. "What?" Kent asked, grinning at me. I messed around with his hair, ruffling it, and spiking it up. "Haha, yeah." He chuckled, softly.

"Soo..."

"Soo...?"

"You gonna get off of me?"

"Nah. I like this."

I snorted, "Why?"

"Because I get to see those beautiful hazel brown eyes of yours much better."

"Slick Rick." I laughed.

"My name's Kent." He joked, kissing my lips, quickly.

"Nah, its Rick. Short for Ricardo." I giggled, running my fingers through his hair.

"Well can Ricardo kiss you like I do?" He kisses me, making me kiss back.

"Mhm. Mhm. Nope. He kisses way better." I smirked between kisses.

"Fine then. I'll be R-R-R-R-Ricardo." He rolled his R's. That was sexy.

"That was sexy. Do that again." I giggled.

"R-R-R-R-Ricardo..." He leaned down, kissing on my neck.

"Ricardo can stop now." I laughed, poking his side.

Kent came back to my lips, kissing them, sweetly, "I love you."

"Awe. I love you too."

"I love you more, Tink."

"No...I do."

"Is that possible?"

"I dunno. Heehee."

"Well I win!" This will be a while.

(Deuce's POV)

Rocky and I wanted to have tonight to ourselves. I mean everyone else agreed as well. We were at Crusty's. Uncle Frank gave me the keys to lock up for the night but he didn't know that I was gonna be here with Rocky. We were slow dancing to a song. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. _

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_All along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I will love you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Rocky rested her head on my shoulder, "Deuce, I'm glad we're together. I couldn't stand one minute of you being Dina's anymore..." "It was hard seeing you with Ryan, Rocky. I mean...I wanted you from the start. Thank God you're mine. I couldn't bare seeing you with anyone else but me..." I spun her around, bringing her back to me, backfirst. I held her close, never letting go, "You're forever mine..." "You're forever mine too, Deuce." She leaned back against me. "Listen to me, Rock," I whispered in her ear, "Dina can't break us up. No one can. Do you understand me?" "Definitely." Rocky smiled, happily. Good. I love her with all my heart. No more Deuce and Dina. Now it's Deuce and Rocky.

( Ty's POV)

Cece and I were at the ampitheater in the park across the street from our apartment building. We had texted everyone saying we weren't going. Then it was a surprise cause no one else was going either. We all decided to have our own special prom night. "Cece, you okay?" I asked her, softly. "I'm okay or I will be," She sighed, "Cause I'm with you." I laced her hand with mine, smiling at her, "You're the one for me..." "I am?" She sat up, looking into my eyes. "Of course. Why question it?" I pull her closer to me. "What about Mariah? Your cray cray stalker ex?" Cece asked, confused. "Cece, there is no other girl in this world like you. I only want you. I fell in love with you when we first met." I was telling the God honest truth, "Besides, did you hear what you just said about her?" "Point taken." Cece giggled.

We lay back on the grass, watching the stars. "I'd name one of those stars after you, Ce." I smiled down at her. "Well. Call it, Crystal McHotness!" She laughed, hysterically. "Okay. I'll have it the color as that powder blue dress you got on!" I joked. "Really?!" She squealed, happily. "If there's one that color." I shrugged.

"Mmkayy!"

"I mean it. I will."

"I'm not gonna doubt you."

"You look beautiful tonight, Cece."

"You look handsome tonight, Tyler."

"Hey, I didn't use your full name!"

"Meh!" She stuck her tounge out, playfully.

"Meh!" I did the same thing, laughing.

We laughed until air was a necessity, then we were silent.

"Hey, Ty," Cece looks up at me.

"Yeah, Cece?"

"Kent is with Tinka right now, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Wait, then...where's Gunther?"

"Right here, baybee." We both looked up. Crap. Gunther!


	5. Chapter 5: More Like Psych-O It Up

(Cece's POV)

"Hey, Ty," I look up at him.

"Yeah, Cece?"

"Kent is with Tinka right now, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Wait, then...where's Gunther?"

"Right here, baybee." We both looked up. Crap. Gunther! I glared at him, "Gunther, I swear if you did anything to harm Tinka-." "I haven't harmed her. YET." Gunther gave a devilish grin. "You won't touch her." Ty bucked up to him. "Hmm, maybe we can make a trade. Ty can have Tinka and I can have you, Cece." Gunther pushed Ty aside.

"Uh Uh! Not gonna happen!" I gagged, disgustedly. "Get away from Cece!" Ty pushed Gunther away from me. "You asked for it, pretty boy!" Gunther pushed back. Oh no. They were gonna fight. Ty swung on Gunther, missing, as Gunther hits Ty in the side of his ribs. I heard it. It was hard. "Ergh!" He grunted, swinging on him again. Gunther caught his wrist twisting it behind Ty's back, "Ah! Grr!" He couldn't get out of that grip. "Gunther stop! You're hurting him!" I cried, worriedly.

Gunther just laughed at that, "That's the point, Cece. Now watch." He punched Ty in the stomach 4 times, then let his arm go. He fell onto the grass. "Ty!" I rushed to him but Gunther grabbed my waist, "Whoops-A-Daisy! Where you going, red? Your boyfriend is no match for Gunther. Stay with me." "Gunther, let me go!" I elbowed his ribs, making him drop me. He grabbed my ankle, pulling me back. "Let her go!" Ty tackled him, wailing on him, sending blows and blows to his face. "Get off of me, asshole!" Gunther pushed Ty off of him. "No! You're the asshole!" Ty snarled, "Don't you ever lay your hands on my girl!" He pulled me close to him. I clung onto Ty.

Gunther winked at me, making Ty furious, "I'm gonna mess you up, you pig!" He screamed, lunging at Gunther once more. "Ty, stop it! Stop!" I sobbed, uncontrollably. Why am I crying? Because this side of Ty scares me. He's normally so peaceful and happy. I miss him...Ty gave me a look of confusion, "Cece, I-I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sor-AHH!" I see Ty fall to the ground, facedown. He tries to get up, but Gunther steps on his bleeding back. Bleeding back? He was stabbed?! Now I see the bloody knife. Gunther had it in his hands.

"Ty!" I scream once more, running to his side, "G-Gunther...how could you?!" I glared at him through tear stained eyes. "Cece, go get Rocky and run. Go. I-I'll be fine..." Ty instructed, weakly. "No, Ty. I'm not leaving you. I can't. You're all I ever wanted..." I sniveled, wiping my face. "Cece, I'll die before I let Gunther get you. Listen to me, sweetheart. I need you to run. Run and don't turn back. I love you, okay? I love you..." He was slightly able to sit up. Ty cups my cheek, kissing me, softly. I gripped the hand that was cupping my cheek, and kissing him back. Once we pulled away we made eye contact, "I love you too, Ty." "Run as fast as you can. Run Cece. Run!" He exclaimed. I can see the tears in his eyes. "Yes. Run, little Cece. Once I'm done with Ty, you're it..." Gunther taunted. I had to. For him. For Ty. I ran, stopped and looking back at him sadly, then I ran like he said to...

(Rocky's POV) A couple of minutes later...

Deuce and I were still slow dancing. Hey I loved every minute of it. "You love me?" He asked, smirking. "Of course I do, Mr. Martinez..." I say in reference to his sexy mustache he's growing. "Really?" Deuce grinned, kissing me. "Hell yes!" I giggled. _"Que suena tan sexy cuando maldices, chica..."_ Deuce started kissing on my neck, seductively. "You sound so sexy with that accent, Mr. Martinez..." I giggled softly, enjoying his kisses. **(A/N: TRANSLATION -You sound so sexy when you curse, girl...)**

Deuce picks me up in his arms, making me squeal while giggling, "You're so strong, Deucie. Where are you taking me?" "Make out point," Deuce pointed to the game room, "I hear the ping pong table is amazing." "Bahahaha, who told you that?" I say, sarcastically. "Well Ty and Cece were-" "Lalalalalala! I don't wanna hear that!" I covered my ears. "You wanna know what I wanna hear?" Deuce set me down on a table in a booth. "What?" I giggled, pulling him onto me by his tie. "I wanna hear you call me Mr. Martinez again..." He says in a low voice. "C'mere and I'll say it, Mr. Martinez." I winked. "Yeah?" Deuce pulled me into a kiss, making me smile.

All of a sudden I hear someone, "Rocky! Help! I need help!" Cece? Cece! "That's, Cece, Rocky." Deuce hopped up, pulling me up. "Cece? What's wrong?" I called. She ran down here to us, "Gunther. H-He and Ty-They were-." She couldn't spit it out. "Cece, spit it out." I say, worriedly. "Gunther is with your brother and it's not looking well!" Cece says, out of breath. "We need to get down there. Fast!" Deuce exclaimed, "Which way, Ce?" "Park across the street..." Cece hugged me, crying. "Ohh, what's wrong, Cece?" I asked, rubbing her back. "He hurt T-Ty!" "He hurt Ty?! How?!" I frowned. "He stabbed him!" She sobbed harder. "He did WHAT?!" I say, infuriatedly.

"I sure did." We all looked up. Gunther. "Now I'm gonna do it to you too, Rocky." "Over my dead body." Deuce shielded us both. "That can be arranged." Gunther threatened, "But I must warn you, you're wasting time. Ty has no time left. Go get him before...its too late..." "Ty..." Cece grips my hand. "Move, Gunther!" Deuce ran past him, bumping him, "Come on!" I followed behind Deuce with Cece, "Deuce, hold up." I stopped, "Gunther, did you stab my brother?"

He let out a hearty laugh, "Hell yeah I did." Gunther took out the knife, "Now its your TURN!" He thrusted it forward to me. Right into my stomach. "Rocky!" Cece screamed. Once I felt it pierce my skin, I gasped in excruciating pain. I looked up at him and he smirks at me, then starts twisting it like a screw driver, causing me to scream. "Enough!" Deuce tackled him, pinning him to the floor, face first as if he were about to handcuff him. The knife went flying in the air and I went down to the floor. Cece knelt down beside me, holding my hand. Poor thing is terrified. "Not you too, Rocky. I can't lose you and Ty in the same night..." "Ah! Ce-Cece, I need you to be strong. You c-can't give up." I groaned, trying to ignore the pain.

"Guys, we found Ty. What's going o-" Tinka stopped. She was in complete shock. Ty came down with Kent helping him, "Ow! Tink, why'd you stop? What the hell? Rocky!" Was all I heard before I lost consciousness...


	6. Chapter 6: Gary's Daughter

(Tinka's POV)

"Oh no!" I cried, keeping my eyes on Rocky. I felt Ty drop too. I looked at him. He was unconscious as well. Oh my God. Both Blues are down. That was it. Gunther did it this time. "GUNTHER!" I yelled, angrily, through tear stained eyes, "Why would you do this?!" "Revenge, Tinkabell." He grabs my wrist. "Get your hands off of me. I'm done with you." I jerked away from him. I turn to my REAL family, "Call 911." "They're on their way." Deuce tells me. "Kay." I nodded, sadly. I felt so bad for Cece. Her sisterly BFF and her boyfriend.

Deuce made eye contact with Gunther, "Whatcha looking at, unibrow?" "I should kill you or let you die in prison. You should've stayed back in the Old Country. None of this would be going on." Deuce spat angrily. "You should've stayed away from Rocky, maybe you wouldn't have angered Dina." Gunther smirked. "What does THAT have to do with anything?!" Kent was trying his best to keep calm. "None of your business, ballerina boy." Gunther pushed Kent and Kent started to charge him. I held him back, "Kent, stop. Don't."

Kent looks at me, then at him, "If he hurts you, I'm killing him." "What are you even still doing here?! You've done enough, Gunther!" Cece was losing it. "I just wanted to see you while your fallen comrades fight for their lives, Cece." Gunther holds her hand. Deuce pulls Cece away from him. "I hate you, Gunther Hessenheffer! I never wanna see you again! You're the worst thing to ever walk this Earth! I will NEVER love you!" She screamed at him. Go Cece!

The look of hurt on his face. Oh my Dear Lord. "You REALLY mean that?" Gunther asked, sadly. "EVERY word." Cece snarled. That's when it happened. Gunther sucker punched Deuce, grabbing Cece and slamming her onto a table. He began choking her. Oh no!

(Cece's POV)

"Gunther, get off! Ack!" I cried as he starts to choke me. This is just not my night! "YOU WILL LOVE ME!" Gunther screamed in my face. I see Deuce pull him off of me. "You okay?" He asks, softly. "Y-Yeah..." I breathed, anxiously. "I'm just about sick of you, Martinez!" Gunther picked him up, slamming him to the floor, headfirst, causing him to bleed from the side of his head. That knocked him unconscious. "Deuce!" I shrieked, incredulously. Deuce grown. A LOT. He's taller than Rocky! A big boy! Gunther is STRONG!

"That was it, buddy!" Kent tackled him to the floor, sending blows and blows to his face. Tinka came to me, "Are you okay?" "A little shooken up, but I'm okay." I replied, sadly. "POLICE! NO ONE MOVE!" Mom! Oh my God! Kent pulled up Gunther, "Here's the son of a bitch who's been ruining our night! Arrest him!" "Cece, what happened to Deuce, Rocky, and Ty?!" Mom asks, angrily glaring at Gunther. "HE did it!" I pointed at Gunther. "Send in some medics, Martinez." She tells her partner. I hug her tight, "Mom, I'm so glad you're here. I was really scared..." "I'm always there when you need me, Cece." Mom comforted. "What happened here?" Gary came down the stairs. When his eyes met Tinka's...it was like the whole worls froze. She was hurt. Why was she hurt?

(Gary's POV)

Tinka gave me a look. A look of hurt. A look of pain. A look of suffering. I knew exactly what this was about. I take her by the hand, leading her outside. Once we were alone, she burst into tears. I pulled her into a comforting hug, "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here." "Why didn't you tell me?" Tinka sobbed into my chest.

"You were taken from me. I wanted you. The custody battle in court. We got split down the middle. I wanted you and Logan. The judge's decision. Now you're here in my arms...my beautiful baby girl. I'm sorry I didn't get you any sooner..." I had tears in my eyes as well. I finally got her. I got her back.

"Gary...what do we do? I want to stay with you. I can't take it anymore. Gunther has already tried to kill me! I want Logan! He loves me like a sister..." Tinka was crying her eyes out. She looked at me, eye to eye, "I-I want you, Dad, I want you back. I need you..." "I will fight for you. You're mine. You are my little girl. I can't let you go through one more day of that hell," I wrapped my arms around her, protectively, "I love you, sweetie." "I love you too, Daddy."

"There you are, Tinka." Squitza shows up with Kashlack, "Let's go. Your brother is waiting for you." "You're not taking my daughter anymore, Squitza! Can't you see she's had ENOUGH?!" I stood angrily. "Gary, get away from her or I'll call the courts. I'll have you arrested. I will." She threatened. "Call whoever you want. There is a loophole. She chooses who she wants to live with if she is NOT happy with who she's living with. You kept that from her so you could put my child through 15 years of hell. No more." I held Tinka close to me, protecting her.

Tinka steps up, "You kept that from me?" She asked frowning at Squitza. "I had to. Your father is a VERY untrustworthy man! He-." "I don't give a damn what he did! He wanted me. He loves me more than you do!" She interrupted, angrily.

"Tinka, I do love you, sweetie!"

"I'm tired of the lies! You hate me! If yoy loved me, you would've stopped Gunther..."

"So you're blaming me because he took your virginity? You came on to him!"

"That's a lie! I was never a slut! He did that to me EVERY NIGHT! I had to ditch coming home because I was afraid of him. I stayed with Cece because she loved me like a sister. Rocky too. Skylar is basically my sister. I could go her about anything. I could trust her. She was also my mom figure. You were never that."

"I could care less if you go to that bastard of a man. I hope you have a nice life."

"I will. With people who REALLY care about me!"

Tinka turns to me, "I'm going home with you." "I know." I smiled down at her, hugging her soon, "I know."

(Tinka's POV) The next day...

I stopped by the courthouse to talk to the caseworker that handled my custody case. "Mr. Scott?" I ask, knocking and entering his office. "Tinka. Oh my God. Look at you! You've grown!" He got up, hugging me. "Yeah. Thanks." I hugged back, "I actually wanted to talk to you. It's about my family." "I'm all ears, kiddo." He sat in his chair. "I wanna live with my father." I sat in a chair across from him. "I'm not stopping you. All you have to do is sign a paper. No loopholes. No tricks. No nothing." He pulls out a paper. "You aren't screwing me over, are you? I hate that. I really do." I raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?"

"I've been screwed over my whole life. I'm sick of it."

"Oh. Well if you go to your father, that won't happen."

"I know. Thanks."

"You're welcome, kiddo."

"Where do I sign?"

"All done," Mr. Scott walks me outside to my father, "She's all yours, Gary." "I already know. She's grown into a strong girl." Dad wraps his arm around me. "Um there's one more stop before I go home. Do you mind?" I asked, nicely. "Of course. Come on," Gary opens the door for me, "Later, Tim." "Bless you both." Mr. Scott headed back into the building.

"Where are we headed, princess?" He starts the car. "Hospital. I wanna check on my friends. It's my fault they're there." I sighed, sadly. "No its not. Its Gunther's. Don't worry, okay?" Gary puts a hand on my shoulder, comfortingly. "Okay..." I whisper, holding back tears. I don't wanna cry anymore. No more.


	7. Chapter 7: FInally Free

It's been days since Rocky and Ty gotten out of the hospital. They were back to being on "Shake It Up, Chicago!" Rocky had stitches so she couldn't dance and neither could Ty. Phil just told them to host the show. That's just what they did. "To close us out, we have a VERY special performance by one of our best dancers. She deserves this. No one has the potential like she does." Rocky smiles at Ty. "Please welcome to the stage, a certain blonde haired, Tinka Wilde!" Ty introduces.

Tinka came out with Cece and Kent by her side. They were gonna dance with her as she was gonna sing her heart out. They were gonna let her. She's been through a lot and she's FINALLY free.

_I'll always be honest_

_I'll always be proud_

_A long way from heaven_

_Then I turn around_

_And here I am_

_Ready to sink or swim now_

_With my back against the wall_

_I stood tall, everything around me_

_Magically resolve_

_Problem solved_

_Nothing I can see is_

_Standing in my way_

_Open gate to the future _

_Yeah I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready_

_I'm ready to dive_

_I'm ready to ride like a racecar_

_I'm ready to fly_

_I'm ready to_

_Feel like, feel like, feel like_

_The Star I R_

_I'm ready to get what I came for_

_I'm ready for more_

_I'm ready to_

_Feel like, feel like, feel like_

_The Star I R_

_Maybe I'm crazy_

_And I can't complain_

_The fear doesn't phase me_

_I ain't gonna change_

_'Cause here I am_

_Finally in my skin now_

_You can dream when your awake_

_Give and take, baby most of all_

_Imagine everyday in a way_

_That your hoping for_

_I'm riding on away_

_Filled with faith_

_Getting closer now I'm ready_

_I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready_

_I'm ready to dive_

_I'm ready to ride like a racecar_

_I'm ready to fly_

_I'm ready to_

_Feel like, feel like, feel like_

_The Star I R_

_I'm ready to get what I came for_

_I'm ready for more_

_I'm ready to_

_Feel like, feel like, feel like_

_The Star I R_

_The Star I R_

_If I could wish upon tomorrow_

_Tonight would never end_

_Let's make it last forever_

_And live it again and again_

_I'm ready to dive_

_I'm ready to ride like a racecar_

_I'm ready to fly_

_I'm ready to_

_Feel like, feel like, feel like_

_The Star I R_

_I'm ready to get what I came for_

_I'm ready for more_

_I'm ready to_

_Feel like, feel like, feel like_

_The Star I R_

_I'm ready to ride like a racecar_

_I'm ready to fly_

_I'm ready to_

_Feel like, feel like, feel like_

_The Star I R_

Everyone stood and applauded for her. She deserved it. This was her story. A kid who came up out of a world of hurt, pain, suffering, abuse...you name it. She was ready to feel like the shining star she really is. Rocky and Cece and the gang were really proud of her. She came a long way and nothing stopped her from living her life.

"Now that was a performance folks! That was amazing. That's how you take us home! I'm Rocky..." "And I'm Ty. See you next week for more "Shake It Up, Chicago!" Later!" The buzzer rang, ending the show. "Tinka, that was incredible!" Rocky and Cece hugged her. "Thank you." Tinka whispers, tearing up. She was so happy because she was finally free. "You did amazing, Tink." Kent hugs her in a bear hug. "Lemme join in on this action!" Ty joins in the group hug.

Just then, interrupting the hug, that neanderthal of a Executive Producer shows up. Phil cleared his throat, "You know what I hate more than kids? Kids who pull crazy stunts like that! No one told me Tinka was gonna sing!" Oops. "Ty are you responsible for that?" "Yes it was." Ty frowned, unsure of Phil. "Meh okay. I don't care. I'm tired. Go home." He walks away. "Okay..." Cece says, awkwardly. "No, Cece, he means if it was us, we're fired," Rocky folded her arms, "He's such an ass."

"What was that, Blue?" Phil asked appearing behind her. "You're an ass." She repeated, "You're unfair too! We have rights too, you know!" "Rocky, stop it. You're gonna get in trouble." Cece whispers in her ear. "But it's whatever." Rocky ignored Cece's comment, "No one listens to a big neanderthal." "Okay. So I'm an ass and a neanderthal. How about you're suspended for the whole rest of the year and you are banned from these premises unless I hear an apology?" Phil smirked at her.

Ty steps in, "Look, Phil, she didn't mean it that way but you do need to lighten up on the dancers." "That's basically it. Yeah." Rocky agreed. "Apology first and I'll think about it." Phil scoffed, glaring at Rocky. "I'm sorry you're overreacting." She put her hands up in defense. "Whatever." Phil stormed off.

"Why does he hate me?" Rocky asked, keeping an eye on him. "That's what I've been trying to figure out. Ever since you got back on the show." Ty pointed out. "Dont worry about him. Let's go celebrate!" Cece lead the way out the door, as Ty, Kent, Rocky, and Tinka followed. That's the story. There's gonna be a sequel but it involves Rocky. You'll see soon enough...


End file.
